Leo's last fight?
by bub101
Summary: Inspired by a video on youtube: The turtles have fought with the foot clan, how well did Leo go?
1. Chapter 1

Leo lay on the ground looking up at the darkening sky above. How had he gotten here? That was right they had a fight with the Foot Clan again. He had been split up from the rest he couldn't hear anything, no sounds of a fight still going on, no one calling his name, He couldn't even feel master splinter looking for him. Why? He had never had trouble trying to reach master splinter before.

His whole body hurt and he knew he had lost a lot of blood, Raph if something happened to him how would Raph take it? A tear fell from his eye has he thought about his brother and everything they had been through. He could feel his blood socking the ground he laid on, he was losing so much blood. Has he looked up he could see a tower of some kind at the start of the fight it had looked so far away but right now it felt like he was right under it.

A storm came rolling in and with the first drop of rain came memories of what had happened. He was fighting Foot ninjas and they had split him up and chased after him, then out of nowhere Karai was on him, he got nocks from every angle. He cut down many foot, one of his swords had been knocked out of his hand and flew about 10 feet away sticking in to the ground. As he ran to get it he was stabbed in the back not just one but twice and he dropped his other sword. Karai it was her who had stabbed him. With the energy he had, he walked away from Karai, the foot, his swords and further away from his family. With every step he took he lost more blood, swaying here and there.

He finally fall where he lay on the ground bleeding, he was surprised he was not followed by Karai or any of the Foot ninjas. As he stopped to look behind him he swayed and fell onto his back. His family he hoped they were ok, all the times they had together he had their backs and he had his. He thought about the times when Raph had to stand up and be the stronger turtle. The time they defended him after being attacked by the shredder. When he was sent away from training.

The rain was starting to fall harder now and his blood was being mixed with rain. He could fell his body growing week from blood lose. It felt weird the blood flowing out from his wounds. A single tear fell. The storm had really hit now. The rain wasn't cold like every other time it was strangely warm. He could see all the rain drops falling now, his eyes started to feel heavy he would close them for a moment and enjoy this comforting peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was spinning as Raph opened his eyes 'were in shell am I' he thought. Oh right the fight; OH SHELL is everyone else alright? He has to go and protect his younger brothers, Mikey he gets scared easily. Raph slowly pushed himself up as he did he looked around. Someone was walking towards him, was it Leo. AH shell Leo's come to bag him out again. A hand came under his arm to help him get up; once he was up he looked at whoever was beside him, Donnie?

"Donnie?" Raph asked a bit confused "Where is everyone, what happened did we win?"

"Yer we won, it's time we regroup we all got split up and you got knocked out" Don explained to his older slightly confused brother

"Yer ok cool" Was all Raph could come back with. With that the brothers walked on Raph was soon back to his old self and like Donnie was starting to get worried they couldn't find anyone else then they saw him, Mikey was standing next to April and master splinter! "Hey guys over here!" Raph yelled and started to run towards his family, don following closely behind.

"Look its Raph and Donnie!" April said happily as she pointed so the other too could see then helped master splinter to meet his sons while Mikey ran ahead.

"Dudes" Mikey happily ran up to his two older brothers giving both of them a big hug.

"Mikey" Raph and Don hugged their little brother loving. When the brothers broke away from their hug Donnie walked up to April and master splinter. "Father are you alright?" Don asked when he noticed that his father wasn't walking right.

"Sensei hurt his right leg" Mikey said walking up and informing don.

"We'll have to have a look at that here let me get a place set up Raph, Mikey help me for a second." Donnie ordered. They soon cleared a place that didn't have too many foot ninja near them and Donnie used a milk crate April had found to use as a chair. "Alright sensei ill have a look at you first, sit down here." Don Inspected to his father who sat down on the milk crate. "Where dose your leg hurt father" don asked the old rat.

"At my ankle my son" splinter inform ended his son

Don took his father's ankle in his hand and had a closer look at it. "Hmm you seem to have sprained it father here ill use this to wrap it up in for the moment until we can get back to the lair."

"Thank You my son" splinter said prising his son's handy work, "now please see to Miss O'Neil and your brothers"

"Yes father" Donnie said then set to work on the others, nothing too bad. April had a few cuts a bruises and a nasty gash on his arm that would need stiches. Mikey had a Brocken finder and Raph had a mild concussion.

"Hey Yer where the shell is Casey?" Raph asked just realizing that he was nowhere around "and Leo to" he stated. April looked down and a little said.

"Mr Jones was taken by the foot and we have not seen Leonardo, perhaps we should go find him" Master splinter said a little sadly.

"Hey don't worry master Leo can take care of himself" Raph said to his worrying father "and Casey's gonna in the lair watching a movie waiting for us" he gave April a small smile, she smiled back sadly.

"Perhaps" was all mast splinters said. "Come let us look for your brother" with that he took off, soon everyone was spread out a few feet trying to find any clue of were Leo could be. Donnie was staying close master splinters side to help his father when he needed it.

"Hey guys I found something, over here" everyone looked to were Mikey was over to their left, everyone went as quickly as they could.

"Mikey what is it what did you find?" Raph yelled as he came over to Mikey and saw the look on his younger brother's face. He looked at Mikey had seen foot prints and they were Leo's.

"What is it my sons" master splinter said as he don and April came over to the other to "Leonardo" was all his could say when he saw the foot prints in the ground.

"Looks like his was being chased" April said as a storm came in the rain started to fall. With that Mikey started walking following the foot prints "looks like his stopped here and there was a fight"

"Is that. Is that Leos blood" came a small voice that was Donatello's everyone was looking at what he saw, it was just Leos foot prints the others has stopped at the fight scene, but there was blood a lot of blood on either side of the foot path. With that no one said a word but everyone slowly started to follow the trail. It didn't take long before they found what they were hopping they wouldn't.

"LEO NOO" Raph yelled as he ran to his brothers side he was the first to get there, "Donnie Donnie is he gonna be ok?" Raph asked as his brother came to his side. He put his fingers to Leo's neck to try and feel a pulse.

"He's alive but weak, I don't know how long he has we have to get him home as soon as we can" Donnie said explaining.

"Can is concise?" master splinter asked

Donnie checked Leo over a bit more looked at his eyes and listing to his breathing. "No I don't think he is"

"But he's gonna make it right" came a very small worried voice, everyone turned not expecting it, the person the voice came from was Mikey even in the poring ran it wasn't hard to tell he was crying.

"I don't know Mikey I hope so" was all don could say and Raph went up to Mikey and put an arm around him. "April can you run a bring the van over here please we have to get Leo home know as soon as we can if he has a fighting chance." With one nod April ran off threw the rain to find the van.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like hours before April turned up with the van. She pulled up short of the guys and pushed opened the back. She then went and pulled down the medical bed Donnie had put in before in case something like this happened. She then jumped out to help with Leo.

Donnie was trying to get him ready to more into the van. "Alright here's what we're going to do, I going to go get the bed from the back of the van it can come off. We're going to try and move Leo with little movement as possible. Go it?" Donnie asked his two brothers.

"Yer we got it Donnie let's do this" Raph said. With that Donnie disappeared into the van along with April and removed the bed from where it was secured in. They walked out and placed it on the ground next to were Leo was lying.

"Alright Raph I need your help to lift him, grab him under the arms and lift I'll get his legs, Mikey I need you to get his holder off his back, that way he will lie a bit more flat on the bed ok?" Donnie asked making sure everyone knew what they had to do.

"yes" Mikey said in a small voice, Raph just gave his brother a nod and walked up to leo's head, he placed his hands under Leo's side as Mikey stood to his side and don at his legs.

"Ok on the count of three, one" everyone got ready. "Two" Mikey put his hand on the sash holding Leo's sword holder onto his back. "Three" Raph and don picked Leo up and Mikey pulled his holder off. "Ok let's move him onto the bed Raph" Donnie said as soon as Mikey had taken the holder right off. The two brothers moved their older brother on to the bed. "Ok done"

"Well done my sons" master splinter said as he walked up to look at his oldest son. "He is badly hurt isn't there anything we can do for him now?" master splinter ask worryingly.

"I think we could patch this wound up now, it will help him to stop losing so much blood and will help us later" April said looking at a cut on Leo's upper arm. Just as she finished speaking Donnie turned up next to his with a first add box. He quickly patched up the cut on Leo's arm.

"Alright Raph get the other end were going to movie him into the van" Don ordered as he stood up near Leo's head. Raph followed is younger brothers orders without saying anything a stood at Leo's feet. The brothers picked him up a carried him into the van and put the bed back into place. "Alright gets us home April"

Everyone sat down in their seats master splinter was up the front with April, holding Leonardo's katanas. While Raph sat next to Mikey with an arm around his younger brother. Don was sitting near Leo trying to clean him up as best he could.

Suddenly April hit the brakes and the van swerved.

"Yo April what was that?" Raph yelled as the van came to a stop

"The purple dragons" was all April said back before the sound of breaking glass could be heard and the front of the van started to fill with smoke.

"Smoke bombs?" Mikey asked as he got up from his seat

"We do not need this" Raph said angrily

"But why aren't we getting, oh I don't know attacked?" Mikey asked, Don looked up from Leo to his younger brother. Mikey was not copping with this.

"My sons are you alright?" splinter asked as he climbed into the back of the van.

"Yer but were's April?" Donnie asked

"I'm here, that was odd all they did was throw two smoke bombs at us" April said before she coughed "what was that all about?"

"I don't know but we have to get Leo back home now, he's getting worse" Donatello said as he took his fingers away from Leo's neck. "And I don't have what he needs here, April can you still drive us back to the lair?" he asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"You bet we can Don" April said as she jumped back into the driver's seat and took off. Everyone made their way back to their original seats. It wasn't long before they were back at the lair.

"Alright Raph help me get Leo into my lab" Don said as he went to pick the bed up. Raph was picking the other end of the bed up in a matter of minutes. Mikey had opened the back of the van for them and then ran to open the door to Donnie's lab. "Alright we will place him here" don said as they put him on the floor. "Alright on the count of three well lift him up and place him on that bed" Raph nodded "one...two...three" Raph and Don picked Leo up and placed him on the bed.

As soon as Leo was on the bed Don went to work. Raph walked out of the lab knowing he would be no help. As soon as he left Don called for April's help. Master splinter had disappeared Raph guessed to meditate and Mikey was probably up in his room. Raph chose to go to his room to, he needed rest it had been a long day.

"Donnie" April said putting her hand on Don's shoulder "Why don't you go get some rest I'll call you as soon as anything happens"

"I can't April, Leo's still unstable I need to make sure he's going to be ok I'm the family doctor it's my job to look after him"

"Alright I'll go get some food" April said as she left the lab. Soon she had cooked up some food and was heading back towards the lab "here Don I got you some food, how's Leo going?" she asked as she entered

"Not so good he's got some really bad stab wounds in his shell, one on his side and a few other cuts here and there. He's got a broken wrist and a fractured ankle. But I'm more worried about the fact he's unconscious, I'm not sure when he'll wake up." Don said sadly looking at his older brother

"I'm sure he's going to be ok Don Trust me" April said trying to cheer Donatello up a little bit. "You've taken care of his wrist, and ankle. Plus you patched up his cut. And his stab wounds. The only thing you haven't patched up is his busted lip. He's going to be fine, now go and lay down while I look after Leo"

"Alright I'll lay down for a little bit" Donnie said as he sat down on the bed opposite Leo. With that April went to work trying to help Leo any way should could, she started by washing away the dried blood off his body. And soon went to work making sure his drips and hart monitor was working.


	4. Chapter 4

"Donatello, Donnie, Donnie" April was standing over the purple clan turtle trying to shake him away.

"April?" Donnie asked as he opened his eyes. "What is it? Is Leo alright?" he asked once he remembered what had happened.

"I found something I think you should have a look at" she said going over to Don's computer. Donnie noticed that it was turned on and something was on the screen.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at whatever was floating around on the screen.

"This is 'Effexor XR' its use as a treatment for major depressive disorder, and other depression and anxiety disorders. There is a big dose of it in Leo's system" April explained as Don sat down

"Well what are the side effects of it?" he asked worringly

"There can be quite a few such as, Nausea, Dry mouth, Dizziness, chills, numbness, personality changes. And that's just a few. But one of the big ones is memory loss" April said as her and Don sat looking at the list of side effects. "But there's something else" she says worryingly. April tapped away at the computer for some time and the previous screen came up again. "Look at this its 'Effexor XR', but I don't know what this is, I haven't been able to find out yet." She explained to her friend

"Well I better tell Master Splinter he would want to know about this" Don said as he got up to leave.

"Alright I'll keep an eye on Leo, and Donnie are you going to tell them? They would want to know?" April asked

"I know but not right now all they need to know is about his wrist, ankle, cuts, stab wounds and this nothing else for now." Don said as he started to open the door to leave

"Alright" was what April said as Donnie walked out

"Mikey are you in here?" Raph asked as he stood at his brother's door. He hadn't seen his little brother since they had come home from the fight the day before and it was almost lunch time. He knew his brother needed to rest but he wanted to know his little brother was ok. He walked into Mikey's room and looked around. He found Mikey sitting on his bed his back against the wall his knees up near his chest.  
"Mikey are you ok?" Raph asked as he walked closer to his little brother, it wasn't until he was standing next to him that Raph realised that his brother was asleep. And there were tear marks on his cheek. Raph then picked up the bed sheet and threw it around his brothers sleeping form, then left.

Master splinter was in his room mediating when he felt his son's presence at the door.  
"Enter" he called out. The sound of the door being opened and then closing came then the noise of his son kneeling before him.  
"What is it my son?" Splinter asked as he opened his eyes

"Master there's a problem with Leo" Don started he was looking down at the floor, waiting for his father to speak but when he heard nothing he continued to talk. "There is something in Leo's system that could make him have memory loss. But there is something else in there, and I do now know what it is" he trailed off.

"Hmmm I have been trying to find your brother, threw my meditation but every time I get close he disappears. Show me what you have found in Leonardo's system my son" Splinter said standing up.

"Yes father" Don said as he too got up and lead his father towards the lab. When they opened the door to the lab they found April still staring at the screen. Only when they were right next to her did she look up from her work.

"April can you show Splinter what we found?" Don asked as he went over to check on Leo.

"Here you go Master" April said as she let Master Splinter sit down

"Thank you Miss O'Neill, now show me what you have found" Splinter said as he sat down and looked at the screen.

"We found something called 'Effexor XR' it can cause memory loss, but we also found something else" she said as she brought it up on the screen. Master Splinter looked at it for a moment then over to Leos sleeping form then back to the computer screen.

"I believe I know what this is" he simply said

"Really what is it? What does it do?" Donnie asked as he came back towards the computer.

"It is old Japanese's poison, he seems the foot has found a way to mix it with this 'Effexor XR', it is not overly dangerous. If mixed with something it enhances whatever is in the body. For example this "Effexor XR" isn't very dangerous but once this old Japanese's poison is mixed with it, it can become very dangerous." Master Splinter explained

"Is there any way we can stop it?" April asked

"No I am afraid not, in due time it will make its way out of Leonardo's system, and you will know it is out" Splinter replayed as he walked over to his son

"How will we know that Master?" Don asked

"Leonardo will break out into a cold sweat, I am not sure how long it will last it is different for everyone, but what I can tell you is it will take a lot out of him and he will need us here for him." Splinter trailed off as he put a hand to his son's forehead.

Donnie had started to feel guilty he was keeping something from his father he shouldn't be.

"Father there is something else as well" Donnie started. April turned to look at him was he really going to tell Master Splinter.

"You see the reason I wanted to get Leo back here quickly wasn't just because of his wounds and how much blood he had lost but also because of this." Don walked over to Leo's side and rolled him over a bit. What Splinter saw shocked him deeply. On the back of Leos head there was a bandage.  
"You see Master it seems one of the foot hit Leo on the back of the head with what I'm guessing was the handle of their sward. But they hit him with enough force to crack his skull. I don't think his was just once either."

Splinter walked back to the chair and sat down. The foot have hurt his oldest son, attacked his family. Why there must be a reason. But what? And also what about Mr Jones?

"I see what you have done for him?" Splinter asked

"April helped me fixed his skull but I don't know what damage was done it is brain, all I know is he's in a coma, I'm sure he'll wake up I'm not just shore when" Don replayed

"There is also one more thing Master" April started putting a hand on the old rats shoulder. "You see even though the guy are all brothers Mikey is the only one who's blood is the closet match to Leo so" she trailed off

"You need Michelangelo to give some blood?" the old father died.

"Yes" Don said looking down at the ground "And he hates needles"

"I see I will go find Michelangelo, Leonardo needs his brother's blood, and I will get Raphael to help you. Are you going to tell them about Leonardo's head wounded?" Splinter asked as he walked towards the door.

"No I don't think so, not until we have to. I'm scared how they'll take it" Don said

"Very well I will get your brothers" Splinter said as he walked out to go find his other two sons.

"Well at least we now know what's in Leo's system" April said as she stood up to have a look at Leos bandages

"Yer but know we gotta get blood from Mikey" Don said as he started to set up for the blood transfer.

April helped Don get the needle and other gear ready. This was not going to be easy.

First Master Splinter went looking for Raphael as he knew his second son would be able to handle Michelangelo. He found his son in the dojo using his punching bag.  
"Raphael please follow me I will need your help with something for a moment" Splinter said in erupting his son.

Raph stopped and looked at his father for a moment.  
"Yes father what is it?" Raph asked as he walked over towards his father.

"Donatello needs some of Michelangelos blood to give to Leonardo" Splinter informed his son as he started out the door.

"Umm Master last I checked Mikey was in his room asleep, and he doesn't like needles." Raph replayed.

"Ohh that is good, he will not be expecting us then" Splinter started towards his youngest son's room. They stood at Mikeys door. Splinter walked in and looked at his son asleep. He walked over and shook his son awake.  
"Michelangelo came it is time to get up, your brother needs us" Splinter said as Mikey slowly started to wake up.

"Eerrr what's going on?" Mikey asked

"Come on shell for brains Don needs us down in the lab" Raph said as he headed back towards Mikeys door

"For what?" Mikey asked confused.

"Donatello has an update for us" Splinter said. Mikey followed his father and older brother out of the room and down towards the lab where Don and April were. Once they went inside and Mikey as soon as he saw he needle in Aprils hand Mikey screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Mikey screamed as he turned to run towards the door but was blocked by Raph. "You lied to me" Mikey yelled at his older brother

"Ya we did, but you need to do this Mikey it's gonna help Leo" Raph said as he pushed is brother further into the lab.

"But why can't you do it" he said as Don came up behind him

"Because Mikey you're the only ones whose blood is closest to Leos" Don said as he grabbed Mikeys right arm.

Raph grabbed his brother's legs as Don got a hold of Mikeys left arm, they dragged him over towards the bed and held him down as April moved closer with the needle.

"AAAAHHHH" Mikey screamed again as April came closer. She placed the need into Mikeys arm and started to draw blood.

"See Mikey not so bad" April said with a smile. Mikey just glared back. Soon April had all the blood she needed and gave Don and Raph a nod to let Mikey go. Mikey sat on the bed for a moment rubbing his saw arm. He, Raph, splinter, and April watched as Don gave Leo Mikeys blood.

"There all done" Don said as he finished up

"Leos still gonna be ok right?" Mikey asked yet again

"Well there is one thing." Donnie started. "Leo has an old Japanese poison in his system along with a chemical called 'Effexor XR'; it may cause some memory loss. But besides that, Yea he should be fine" Don gave his family a smile

"Hey Donnie I know you're the smartest and all but why did you wait so long to give Leo some of Mikeys blood?" Raph asked confused

"Because I thought that once we started to patch him up Leos body would be able to make more blood for its self but it seems he lost more than I first thought." Don explained rubbing his head.

"Alright well now that Leo's gonna be ok and everyone's rested I'm going to start looked for Casey" Raph stated.

"But Raph you have no idea where to look for him" Don pointed out

"True but I just can't sit here and do nothing" Raph said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Raph I know how you feel but Casey can look after himself for a little while any way" April said as he put a hand on Raphs shoulder.

"I know but still I feel like I should be doing something" Raph complained

"Then you will come train with me" Splinter said stepping forward and walking towards the door.

"I'm coming to" Mikey said as he jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Raph followed him out. Leaving April and Donnie to get back to work.

"April listen Leos ok for now, why don't you get some rest I'm going to start the search for Casey now" Don said giving his human friend a small smile.

"Alright thanx Donnie" she said as she gave Don and hug. She then headed out the door. Towards the coach.

**Bit longer chapter guys, sorry for the late update. Also with the 'Effexor XR' I kinda excaudate a bit****. Oh and I made up the old Japanese poison thing to **** please r&r…**


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello had being doing a lot of research into where the Foot might be holding Casey. But so far he hadn't had much luck.

"Have you found anything?" April asked as she walked into the lab. Don spun around on his chair to look at her.

"Not much but I did find something" He said as he tapped away at his computer. "It's a security video it's not much but it is our first lead." He said as a video of a white van came up.

"Who's driving?" April asked pulling up a chair.

"Hun" Don simply said

"And I'm guessing another purple dragon is with him, but we never saw any purple dragons during the fight" April said

"My guess is that the shredder had them waiting to pick Casey up" Donnie replayed

"But how do we know they have Casey?" April asked her mutant friend.

"Because of this" Don zoomed in on the video. He pointed to the screen. "In between them is Casey's mask."

"Oh I see" was all April could say

"So where did they go after that?" Both April and Donnie turned around to see Raph standing in the door way arms folded.

"I'm not sure I've lost them after that" Don said sadly. He was the genius of the family he could build anything but he couldn't even find one human in a city.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Donnie you did your best, we might be able to catch them on another security video somewhere" April said trying to cheer her friend up.

"But that's to problem April after that I've lost them I can't find them anywhere on any security video" Don exclaimed

"It's ok Don we will find them and Casey soon I'm sure of it" April said give her friend a small smile

"So how's fearless going?" Raph said as he walked over to Leo's side.

"He's going good, still hasn't woken up and still hasn't started a cold sweat yet" Don said as he walked over to stand beside Raph.

"Cold sweat?" his brother asked confused

"Oh Yer I forgot to tell you and Mikey, well the way the poison will leave Leo's body will be threw a cold sweat" Don explained as he placed a hand on Leo's forehead. "Still the same temp, high"

"Hey Donnie I know your smart and everything but umm will he be the same when he wakes up?" Raph asked

"I don't know, we want know until he wakes up" Donnie said.

"PIZZZZZZZAAAAAA" a voice rang out threw the lair. A couple of minutes later Mikey stuck his head through the door. "Hey guys you hungry I made us pizza."

"Yer well be right out Mikey" April said as she stood up from her seat and stretched.

"Ok but hurry up before it gets cold!" He sung as he disappeared.

"You guys go ahead I'm not hungry" Don said still not turning around from looking at Leo. With that both April and Raph shared a look.

"Come on Donnie you got to eat something you haven't been out of the lab science we came home" Raph said as he crossed his arms

"Raph's right Donnie, you need to eat to keep your strength up or otherwise you would be able to work to your best abilities." April pointed out

"But I just can't leave Leo, what if something happens" Don started to protest.

"Nothing's going to happen you got so many gadgets in here Leo can even breathe without something beeping." Raph said his voice starting to raise a little.

"Raph's right if anything happens to Leo or if anything changes or whatever well be able to know." April said.

"I don't know guys" Don said still not looking at his brother or friend

"Come on Donnie I'll stay back a little and give everything the once over while you two go on ahead and after I've finished I'll come and join you." April replayed trying to compromise with the stubborn turtle. After a few more minutes of nagging and talking Don finally gave into the fact that he may need a rest for a little bit, just a little bit. So Raph lead Donnie out of the lab and towards the kitchen. And as April had promised she stayed behind and gave Leo the once over.

Everything was good, Hart rate good, Blood pressure good, Breathing good. Everything seemed well she got a new cloth placed it into the bucket of water beside Leo's bed, then drained most of the water out before placing it on his forehead to try and keep his temperature down.

"Well looks like everything is good here" April said to herself as she slowly started heading towards the door. Before walking out April turned around and gave Leo one last glance before going to the kitchen.

"How's Leo"? Don said as soon as April walked in.

"He's good Donnie don't worry, everything's good" April told her friend with a reassuring smile.

"Good morning my sons" Master splinter greeted his sons as he walked into the kitchen

"Morning master'" the turtles greeted their father.

"Miss O'Neill how are you this morning" Splinter turned his attention towards April.

"I'm well master splinter, how are you?" she asked as the old rat sat down beside her.

"I am well thank you." Master splinter replayed.

"Pizza is served" Mikey announced as he placed the pizza down in the middle of the table.

"Wow Mikey this looks great" Don said as he picked up a piece. It wasn't until that moment Donatello hadn't realised how hungry he really was.

"Wow Donnie slow down" Raph said as he watched his younger brother almost swallow the piece whole.

"Sorry didn't realise I was so hungry" Don replayed

"It's ok Donnie you can have as much as you like" Mikey said with a smile.

"Thanx Mikey" Don said as he playfully punched his younger brother in the arm. And with the turtles, master splinter and April enjoyed a peaceful meal together.

But as they we eating away somewhere in New York Casey was really wishing he was back home. His hands were chained to the wall behind him; he sat against the cold brick wall his hands chained above his head. He was at least grateful his legs were not chained. How long had he been down here? A day? Two? It was hard to tell when you had no windows to look out of. Just then the door across from him opened and in walked Hun.

"So you're still alive" Hun said as he walked over to Casey.

Casey looked up into the face of the man that had been torturing him.

"You almost look Brocken, I mean look at the state of you. Blackened eye busted lip teeth missing." Hun mocked.

"You just wait the turtles will find you and get me out of here" Casey spat in the man's face.

"Oh I hope they do, I hope they do" Was all Hun said as he punched Casey again in the stomach…

**WHAT DOES HUN HAVE IN STORE FOR CASEY? WHEN WILL LEO WAKE UP? WERE ARE THE FOOT HOLDING CASEY? STAY TUNED. SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UP DATE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF SCHOOL ASSESSMENTS AND BEEN ON HOLIDAY. PLEASE R&R**


End file.
